fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Adventures in Egalia
, , , |rating = PG--13 |reviews = View Below}} , , , |author = FbAddict |original run = July 31, 2012 - Ongoing |volumes = Ongoing}}Fairy Tail: Adventure in Egalia (エガリアの冒険:フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru: Egaria no Bōken) is FbAddict's fanon series of Fairy Tail. It takes place in the continent Egalia, eastern to the main setting for the Original Fairy Tail series, written by . The stroyline is original and takes place some time after the 7 Year Time-Skip, so various "renovations" may be done to some canon, manga characters. This includes a Mage may be promoted within a guild, a canon guild may recieve new members, created by FbAddict or even another user if possible. Plot Main Story Burning Catarina arc This arc tells of the meeting of unemployed mage seeking a guild to join: Ramona Watt with her future teammates: Sasuke Akiyama and Miyuki Koizumi, it also tells of her induction into the Burning Catarina Mage Guild. *The Dojikko and the Skull Pair *Teufelschunde *The Dottore *Laziness Shows his Face Xeo arc This arc if focused around the first that Ramona's team take together and takes place on the island of Xeo. The job entails stopping a group of dark mages who are seeking to use a lost device within the ground of Xeo and disrupt the Eter Stream which keeps the islands of Eurail afloat in the air and have them crash to the ground. Halsurma Virus arc This smaller arc is centered around a request by a medicine woman who is at "her wits end" as she is unable to cure a disease plaguing her village. This arc takes place on the island of Ox and the sole antagonist is Noray Valgas Guild War arc This arc is centered around the introduction of the only other mage guild on the island of Warsfeil: Sieg and their instigation of a Guild War between themselves and Burning Catarina. Graea becomes the main antagonist in this arc. Skull Cap arc This arc focuses on the Skull Cap guild and their change to a Dark Guild. Burning Catarina are hired to stop them robbing the Magisterial Egalian Bank. Academy arc This arc centers around Ramona's team enrolling in the Cheshire Academy of Sorcery's summer mage program and Marlon Cheshire is revealed to be an antagonist. Infiltration of the Ministry arc This arc revolves around the Ministry of Magic and the infiltration of such by the Dark Guild: Arcanic Scale; several of Eurail's mage guilds then join Burning Catarina in the battle against the dark guild. Magus Olympia This arc enters around the Euraili equivalent of the : the Magus Olympia and focuses on the other guilds in Eurail and the competition between the guilds for the title of the Strongest Guild in Eurail. Demon Lords arc This arc involves the Thirteen Demon Lords and a faction of Tartaros and heavily focuses on Etherious and the defeat of the Tartaros Demons. Haokah is revealed as an anti-hero in this arc Side Stories Ishgar Tales *Trio of Titans *Flock of Phoenix *Hound Holy Mini Story Egalia Tales *Enter Team Coyote Sand *Tres Chase Characters Main Protagonists Major Antagonists Chapters Chapter One.jpg|The Dojikko and the Skull Pair Dottore_chapter_2.png|The Dottore Trivia *The logo for was made by Rauleli, all credit goes to him! *The continent of Egalia was created by DC2, all credit goes to him! **Some aspects of it are of my creation and others have been "tweaked" by myself to fit my storyline as DC2 is inactive. This includes the Council of Twelve etc and are SOLELY members of the Ministry of Magic in my storyline ONLY! He will have his own group of people who are members of the ministry. Navigation Category:Storyline Category:FbAddict Category:FB